


Diana's Parable

by Antigo



Series: Feat. The Narrator [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Diana's a gay mess, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, like a lot, she's in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigo/pseuds/Antigo
Summary: Diana supposes that if her life were to become a novel, it would no doubt be the dullest thing to ever be published. Unfortunately for her, The Narrator makes a most unsolicited appearance.OrIn which Diana was minding her own business but the Plot decided to take her elsewhere.Crack. If there’s a Kinsey scale for crack, this story would have the gayest rating. Also, the fourth wall has been utterly and shamelessly bludgeoned.(PS- Ch. 2 is much less cracky. It wrote itself out as sort of romantic and fluffy.)





	1. Diana (feat. The Narrator)

Diana finally finished the last pages of her homework.

She stretched and sighed contentedly when her joints snapped from the stiffness of sitting in the same position for too long.

She closed her books, grateful at being able to do so at an earlier hour than usual. With everything else done and having had reviewed the material that will be discussed in the coming week, she had nothing else to do.

Part of being an honor student is knowing how to manage one’s time well. And Diana makes certain to have at least a few hours to herself every week. Although now she had a few more hours to spare than usual.

After tidying up her desk and making some tea for herself, she laid out her options for the day.

She could always read a book outside. Most times, it was already too dark when she finishes her work, and a bit too cold for her liking. But now, she could enjoy some time for herself and get some fresh air.

She could also grab her broom and go for a short flight around the area. It’s been a while since she took a stroll after all.

She took a sip of her tea while deliberating her options.

It was most unfortunate that her plans will have to wait.

“What? Who’s there?!” Diana glanced around, unconsciously whipping up her wand. She was suddenly alert, watchful of any entry-points of the dorm room.

It was a moment of delusion on her part.

“Huh, maybe it was. I was so sure I heard someone.” She droned, placing her wand down.

All the same, she now knows what to do with the extra time that Jennifer had so graciously blessed her with.

“I don’t think it’s apt to credit Jennifer for my free time. It is a trivial matter after all. She has much more important things to do.” She said distractedly, finishing her tea.

Yes, she knows she just had to make proper use of this time as it is a _gift_. A gift she will not waste by reading autobiographies of dead witches or flying around the Academy and spying on her peers.

“Alright! Whoever you are, I demand you to come out! I will _not_ hesitate to use force.” She raised her wand once again, ready to cast her spell.

It was of no surprise that she was jittery and all too ready to leave the room. But before she walks out of the door, she just absolutely had to make sure that she looks the part.

“The part? Part for what?” Diana looked up, her irritation giving way for curiosity.

She knows just what to wear- or in this case, what part of her uniform to take off. If it wasn’t for the dress code the Academy insists to uphold, Diana would be wearing something else.

“Rules as such are in place for a reason. If there weren’t any, then the bulk of society would surely descend to madness.” She reasoned, scrunching her brows in irate frustration.

And oh, she _was_ mad because if not for the restricting rules, she’d be wearing something much cooler- something slicker. Perhaps a leather jacket paired with a low-cut tank top, and skinny ripped jeans.

“That is in no way anywhere near my usual attire. Although I do have very flexible tastes.” Diana ponders, recalling the contents of her wardrobe back home.

Regardless, she just had to make do with what she has. She took off her vest over her head, folding it and placing it atop her dresser. After taking off the ribbon from around her collar, she then folded the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows and unbuttoned two of the top buttons.

“W-wait! What is happening?! Why am I- Who’s there! Show yourself! Stop controlling me!” Diana struggled to stop her limbs from moving.

She stood in front of her mirror in careful deliberation of her appearance. She looks alright, but it still feels like something’s missing.

“No! I am in _no way_ ‘deliberating’ anything! Stop this at once! Unhand me! Are you in this room?! Are you invisible?!” Diana thrashed her limbs around her periphery, grasping for anyone or anything at all.

“Amanda! Oooh, if this is another one of your ludicrous pranks, I’ll- I’ll- well, I’ll be _very_ cross with you!”

After a moment of moving her arms around aimlessly in an attempt to wave off her indecision, she finally decided on doing her hair. She took a black band from atop her dresser drawer and tied her hair into a ponytail. When she looked back up at herself through the mirror, she was satisfied.

“No, I’m not satisfied at all! This looks like something Amanda would do. And certainly, I’m still wearing my uniform, but I might as well wear a leather jacket if I’m breaking the rules all the same!” Diana spoke through gritted teeth.

She was now ready to leave the comfort of her dorm room.

“I most certainly am _not_.”

The day is still young, and she has a lot to look forward to.

“If I leave like this, my reputation will fall to ruin! Do you hear me? Ruin! If the professors see me, I might as well give them my head on a silver platter! I’m the only hope for the Cavendish name! I can’t show myself gallivanting around in such a- a- an _indecent_ attire!” Diana’s voice was strained, as she is left clawing at the wooden doorframe of her room. Clawing in anticipation, that is.

Because she is ready to face the day. And she for one, can’t wait to see the love of her life.

“The love of my what?!” she looked up, incredulous. Her surprise made her release her fingers from damaging the door any further.

With her confidence level a bit boosted by how she remedied her appearance, she knows she is now well-equipped to woo one Akko Kagari.

“To _woo_ who, now?!”

 

* * *

 

Diana feels elated, there’s a jump in her step as she walked through the halls.

“If anything, I’m pulling myself back, but apparently my _Will_ isn’t mine.” She mutters bitterly, walking strangely for this very reason.

The students who were out and about had caught a glimpse of her and were whispering amongst themselves. The transformation of her appearance from a graceful and elegant lady who places a high regard for school policies, into a bold tomboy with a girly streak and a newfound confidence in her gait, was no doubt the cause of their unrest. What they don’t know is that although her countenance boasts a swagger of a lady-killer, her heart was doing somersaults for what’s to come. But as nervous as she is, she was very much assured of her feelings and she knows in her heart that she is doing the right thing. She was as certain of her feelings as she was certain that the sun rises in the east.

“Good Lord,” she groans, “whoever you are, I want you to know how much it took in me not to curl up in a ball right in the middle of this hall from the secondhand embarrassment you made me experience just from hearing those words.” Diana gritted, “That said, I am now positive that you aren’t Amanda, granted she was at the very top of my list. Apparently, she’s above anything remotely cheesy as she’s quite verbal of her aversion to Night Fall.” she muttered, careful not to speak up too loudly, so as to not arouse concern from the other students.

Most of the girls took second glances at her as she passed by. Some were even licking their lips with wanton desire.

“They are? Wait, no. As far as I’m concerned, you have been an unreliable narrator all throughout this whole ordeal.”

None of which really mattered to Diana. Those girls don’t hold a candle against Akko after all.

“Here we go again,” she huffs, “how many times do I have to say this- I am in no way in love with Akko. She and I-”

Her sweet Akko, so cheerful and passionate. There was a way about her that had always caught Diana’s eye. How everything about her is a delight in itself, and at times it brightens her day when the girl becomes so blindingly excited about the most inconsequential things.

To describe it in a word, Akko is _infectious._

“Like…like a foul disease?” her face scrunched up, but the rest of her body had long surrendered to this unknown force controlling her. An unknown force that she just had to gradually accept, known as Love.

“I truly hate repeating myself, especially if you’re just going to ignore me.”

The journey through the Academy in search for Akko was long and arduous, but she knows she’d be willing to sacrifice anything for Akko. Looking for her in the unending maze of the halls of Luna Nova is nothing compared to that.

“Admirable. And although I quite agree that I’d be willing to sacrifice some things to an _extent_ for a dear friend, Akko hasn’t gone missing for you to phrase it in such a misleading manner.” She said, her tone neglecting its usual spite.

Perhaps she was now ready to admit certain feelings she held for such a ‘dear friend’. It was a small step, but a first step nonetheless, and the most important step of all.

“No! I was worn down! There is nothing for me to admit in the first place! Now, Let. Me. Go.” She gritted. Her hands grasping onto the nearest lamppost as she now found herself in the courtyard.

As she was bemoaning her momentous realization of love, two of her classmates came by to check up on her, concern etched on their faces.

“Diana? Are you alright?” the unknown girl leaned over and put a steady hand on her shoulder.

Diana sighed in frustration, “I’m fine, _Rosie_.” She fought so hard not to look up at the sky and roll her eyes so as to not create a misunderstanding with her peers.

“Are you sure? You were gripping onto that post _so_ hard.” The other unnamed girl said, skeptical. And surely, when they all looked back at the post, the dents created by her fingers were plain for all to see.

She had no time to entertain these girls anyway, Akko was waiting for her. In fact, she’s committing the highest form of debauchery just by laying her eyes on another woman.

“Quite.” She gritted, before catching herself in her cold tone, “Don’t worry, Aileen. I just felt a bit nauseous for a moment. And I grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep me upright.” She tried for a smile to appease them.

 “Are you sure? We could take you to the Nurse’s office.” One offered.

“I’m alright, girls. Thank you for your concern. I should be on my way.” Diana told them politely, before letting go of her solid grasp on the pole.

The girls had no chance to respond as Diana had suddenly flung away, her feet light on the ground. She couldn’t contain her excitement to see Akko any longer.

“Oh for-!” she groaned, “I don’t even care anymore. Do what you will.” Diana went slack from the exhaustion of her relentless denial of her feelings for Akko. But she stayed upright, and her legs continued walking ahead. Nothing good will come to her for being idle after all. And she knows she has to work for it if she was going to be deserving of Akko’s love.

“Please stop talking about that. Better yet, stop talking _altogether._ I’ll do what you want, just please stop talking.” She pleaded almost too piteously. Dragging her feet as she did so- very unbecoming of a lady. If Akko could see her now, she’d be worried of course, but the way Diana has been carrying herself is nowhere near attractive.

“UGhhh! Sweet Jennifer, make it stop!” she cried, very uncharacteristically.

It was understandable for Diana to be nervous. She was after all, planning on declaring her love to her whole world. Her objective of which is to end the day with a mind-blowing kiss, under the sunset if possible. But for the long run, marriage would most definitely be the end-goal.

“Hannah! Barbara! Good God!” Diana stepped towards them in a rush. Startling the girls as she all too suddenly grabbed their hands.

“Whoa! Diana, wait!” Barbara said.

“Easy there, Diana!” Hannah said.

By her eagerness to see Akko, she pulled both girls forward with her. Fortunately, the two were able to maintain their balance. Their hands however, were trapped in a solid grip by their friend.

“D-Diana? I’m quite happy that you want to hold hands with us, but this is becoming quite painful.” Barbara winced, but she still remained holding Diana’s hand nonetheless.

Hannah wasn’t too pleased herself, what with her hand in the midst of turning blue in the other girl’s metal grip, “What she said.” She said.

“Girls, you have to help me.” The pitiful pleading of Diana’s tone was pathetic enough to ring warning bells in her friends’ head.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Hannah stated.

“We’re here, Diana. What do you need?” Barbara verbalized.

Diana breathes in, ready to unload a lot of her frustrations, namely, her feelings for a certain Japanese, brunette, crimson eyed, fair skinned, five-foot thre-

“I was about to give up all hope, but when I saw your faces, I know there was still a chance I could pull through.” The intensity in her tone was enough to affect the two girls so deeply.

“Oh, Diana. Of course. Whatever you need.” Barbara squeezed at her hand in reassurance.

“Right, we’ll help you, anything you need.” Hannah nodded, suddenly straightening her back.

Diana sighed in relief, her grip loosening as a result. She was so fortunate to have friends like Hannah and Barbara. Sure, she knows the two of them were exceedingly loyal, and would perhaps support her in her endeavors without much prompt, but It was still a great comfort to have firsthand knowledge that her two closest friends have her back.

Love wins after all. Or so she heard. Be it the love of a friend, a family member, or someone special. Perhaps it was nigh that she finally came out to her friends. Came out about her feelings for an Atsuko Kagari. Came out about loving another woman so passionately and fervently that her quaking legs can’t stop itself from quivering with desire every time Akko passes by and she catches a whiff of her entrancing fragrance. About how everything feels oh so right about loving another woman, and if it’s wrong then she doesn’t want to be right.

Yes, it was the perfect time to finally come out to her friends as an out and proud lesb-

“Tiemeup!” Diana spoke too fast, her rapid breathing a symptom for her growing panic. She repeated herself for clarity, “Tie me up. Please.” A soft and pleading whisper, but it was heard by both girls nonetheless.

“Tightly. Do it very _very_ tightly _._ Make sure I won’t be able to escape.” She quickly followed up, snapping her friends from their disbelief.

Silence befell the three girls. Hannah had her mouth open, then closed, then once again opened. Barbara on the other hand, was in absolute delight.

“Diana, I didn’t know you were into that! But I want you to know that I fully support you on your journey towards sexual enlightenment.” Barbara’s cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were full of pride as she now squeezed Diana’s hand with both of hers.

“Well, that’s literally the last thing I was expecting to come out from you.” Hannah’s reaction was calmer in contrast to Barbara’s elated support. Still, her eyes were wide and her brows high up her forehead all the same.

“No! That’s _not_ what I meant! I need you to stop me from finding Akko, there’s been-”

“Akko? Did you guys have a fight again?” Barbara interjected, worried.

Hannah on the other hand, just shook her head in mild exasperation, “Honestly, you two should just kiss and make up. You always get into these trivial bouts anyway, and you eventually settle your differences within a few hours of moping around and complaining to everyone about each other.” She smirked at her knowingly.

“K-kiss and- No! That’s not the point! Akko and I aren’t in a fight. There’s just this-” Diana tried, but once again, she was interrupted.

“Hey, we get it. You’ve been pining after her all this time. We just so happened to have the front seats every time you have an aneurysm when she hugs you after your stupid arguments.” Hannah deadpanned, as if it was something that happened on a regular.

“Wh-what? I don’t have aneu-”

“Oh yeah, it was sooo bad. Akko thought she was having a seizure.” Barbara giggled into her hand.

Before Diana could argue any further, a ping from Hannah’s pocket startled her.

The girl pulled her device out, tapping and scrolling in practiced ease. “Shit, Jaz is waiting. We should go.” She darted her eyes at Barbara.

“Oh! Right. Diana, we have to go. Jaz just sent for us to pick up some ingredients.” She lifted the small brown, bulky paper bag pinned between her armpit that Diana hadn’t noticed.

“We’re going to bake some pot- I mean, some awesome uber normal double chocolate brownies.” Hannah sweltered mid-sentence when Barbara elbowed her.

“You can join us if you want.” Barbara offered good-naturedly, “Or maybe after you settle your argument with Akko.” She quickly added.

The girls made to let go of her hand. Diana wasn’t quick enough to hold onto them tighter as they effectively released her grip.

“W-wait-!” her hands outstretched, in a vain attempt to reach out to them.

“Good luck, Diana! Although I’m sure Akko would readily forgive you for anything if you just kiss her as an apology.” Hannah snickered.

“Oh! And ask Akko about tying you up! I’m sure she’d be willing to do so as tightly as you like.” Barbara winked.

Now with the two, walking embodiment of NPCs gone, she could finally focus on finding her one and only true lov-

“SHUT UP!” she screamed at the heavens in utter frustration. She was at her limit and would no doubt tear out her hair if pushed further. But that just wouldn’t do as it would not be very pleasing to the eye when Akko threads her fingers through her bald spots during their much anticipated first kiss.

“Heaven’s sake, I can’t even do any self-harm at will. Just kill me.” She muttered under her breath, glaring at the sky. Such dark thoughts come by her, but they pass just as quickly as it will certainly do no good to take light of them considering how grave of a subject it was. What with the growing mortality rate of kids her age nowa-

“Okay, fine. Stop guilting me. I apologize, I don’t mean it. I don’t _actually_ want to die.” She rolled her eyes.

With all that’s said and done, she now finds herself walking much too vigorously towards Professor Chariot’s place. She could almost imagine a play-by-play of how things would turn out.

She’ll force the door open, because of course it’d be locked and perhaps it would be polite to knock instead, but it wouldn’t hold much dramatic effect at all. Once the doors are off from its hinges from the full force of the power of her love, Professor Chariot and Akko would turn their heads, simultaneously whipping their luscious mane in a bewildering fashion. Diana’s eyes would immediately make contact with Akko’s crimson orbs of fire known to be likened to the pits of the devil’s rear end. Their lips twitching from the anticipation of the other’s similarly pouted lips. Hands reaching to touch their would-be lover, caressing every part of their skin, the trail of their touch would feel like it’s on _fire,_ especially their noses- because they’re enveloped with each other’s hypnotic scent. Although a certain part of their body on the lower crotch region begged to be desperately noticed as it _screamed_ like a burn victim. Diana won’t care about Professor Chariot watching them at all. In fact, if need be, it should serve as reference when she and Professor Cro-

“I hate to interrupt your very disturbing portrayal of romance, but why are we even going to Professor Chariot’s place? It’s almost time for the cooks to prepare dinner. Akko would hang around the kitchens for a first taste. Trust me, that girl’s a glutton.”

.

.

.

“Silence? Why, that’s a first. Though I myself am a bit jarred at why I even bothered pointing it out. No matter, might as well get this over and done with quickly as I’m sure you’ll eventually find a way to bring us together by the end of the day. There’s no use in delaying the inevitable.

.

.

.

Silence, still? It’s fine, you know. I’m rarely wrong, but I myself have a hard time admitting it when I make such blunders. The first step is always accepta-”

A detour. Diana thought as her step followed.

A notion popped in her head that perhaps it was better to come bearing gifts. After all, other than the common bouquet, what screams ‘YES I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND’ if not some sweet, delectable, finger-licking dessert.

Yes, of course, that was written in Chapter 2 of the Guide Book of the Basics of Wooing a Girl, and she will certainly see she follows it thoroughly. What with its very compelling title, it’s hard to ignore its sagely advice.

And if Akko happens to be there, then it’s settled that they’re really destined to be together.

“I mean, you couldn’t even barely call it a coincidence since I have knowledge that she’ll most probably be there. But that could work, I guess.” Diana shrugged. Almost too smugly.

Smugness, condescension, and being patronizing- listed as numbers 34, 41, and 67 under ‘Big Red Flags of Absolute Turn-offs’ in the Guide Book of the Basics of Wooing a Girl.

“I was trying to be supportive! I know it’s hard to admit mistakes, and I was being so nice about it too.” She rolls her blue orbs at the like-colored sky, but now it was slightly orange because it was almost dinner after all. Though her eyes remained blue as the orange-colored sky won’t be reflected through it as they’re not mirrors.

“Oh, careful there. Don’t want to create inconsistencies because of your God-awful metaphors now, do we?” Diana smirked, her tone very demeaning.

Come to think of it, Diana thought, number 1 under the list of ‘Big Red Flags of Absolute Turn-offs’ in the Guide Book of the Basics of Wooing a Girl was being a Mama’s Boy.

“Now, where is this ‘guide book’ I keep hearing about? I highly doubt they keep such literature with questionable contents in the library.”

Perhaps Diana was the exception to this rule. But being disqualified because of the technicality of gender alone doesn’t sound fair at all. Perhaps the qualifications for such should be amended wherein the requisites for which includes an individual’s very alarming degree of idealizing the image of their mother to the point of seeking out this ideal in their romantic pursuits, _regardless_ of their gender. Disconcerting as it may seem, an Oedipal Complex is an absolute Red Flag that should and _would_ make the other party run for the hills.

Diana hummed, sounding as if she was considering her thoughts carefully, “Are you done?” her tone was very quiet. But as quiet as it may be, it carried a weight that would make any normal person quiver in their boots.

“That’s right. You’re on very _very_ thin ice.”

A retraction. She thought. There is absolutely nothing wrong with loving one’s mother. A mother who carried you for nine months with fervent care. Even after giving birth to you, which in of itself is a Herculean task, would wrap her warm arms around your small frame and take care of you and accept you with the devotion of an entire world’s weight on her shoulders. A mother who you would simply call your hero, your savior, and someone who you would look up to for the rest of your life.

Yes. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with seeking out such honorable qualities in potential romantic partners after all. And anyone who says otherwise is obliged to ask for a most sincere apology.

Diana hummed once again “I’ll take it- apology accepted.” Her tone now lighter albeit still bearing a bit of an edge.

She walked towards her destination in silence. Her pace was slowed, as a certain wave of calmness washed over her being. A calmness almost akin to…acceptance.

“Yes, yes. I’ve accepted my fate of being your ragdoll for the time being. Rest assured, I will find you and I will most definitely put a stop to this atrocity tomorrow.” She forewarned, undoubtedly planning her next steps for the following day.

Although she was still loath to admit that her sudden spurt of courage will be helpful in the long-run, she is certainly grateful for her current predicament.

“Absolutely not. And I won’t have you thinking otherwise.” She scoffed. Still being held back by the last traces of her denial.

Her progress towards full enlightenment will come in due time. After all, love is very patient. And rushing it won’t do any good when one wants to achieve a certain level of progress. Diana is a very complicated woman after all, her heart needs proper and due preparation before making any sort of move. Especially for one very special woman called Akko Kagari.

If only Diana would openly admit to being in love with such a remarkable woman.

Remarkable in a sense that she is resplendent in every such way that often leaves Diana gaping in the wake of her bold nature. Which in most cases would make any normal person stop in their tracks at the near improbability of most of her ‘grand’ ideas.

And a Woman. Oh, Diana could only dare lay her mortal eyes on how Akko has grown into such a…well-developed anatomy, to say the least. Her proportions alone leaves Diana salivating in her trail like a mad dog. Admittedly, the size of Akko’s chest isn’t as bodacious as one might care to like. But for this very reason alone, the usually naïve girl would opt out of wearing a brassiere when in her uniform, which in turn would leave her very perky bosoms in such a salacious display for all of Luna Nova to see. Diana was no doubt just _minutes_ from commi-

“Good heavens! Amanda! I can’t believe I’m saying this. But it is so good to see you.” Diana caught sight of the said girl. She grabbed the redhead’s arm in time just as she was about to run off. Not paying much care at the tightness of her grip.

“Fuck! Diana?! Dafuq?! That hurts! Jesus woman! I know I’m irresistible, but would it hurt to lay off a little?” Amanda screeched, as overtly exaggerating as ever.

“Sorry.” Diana loosened her hold a bit “Look, I have no time to explain- but if you see Akko tell her to run. Maybe go out of town for today just to be safe. Anyway, just tell her _not_ to come find me for the next few hours.”

“Why? Are you guys fighting again? You know, you should learn to treat your girl right. Don’t worry, Imma tell her to go to you as soon as I see her. I got cho number.” Amanda finger guns, clicking her tongue in a smirk.

“No! Why do you always insist on going through unnecessary lengths just to contradict me? That’s quite literally the exact opposite thing I’m aski-“

“Look, not to be rude to your royal lady-ness, but I don’t have time to help you with that stick up your ass. Conz is running up _my_ ass for ruining one of her _many_ Stanbots. I mean, what gives right? I didn’t mean to spill my coffee all over it! It was an accident! And It’s not like she couldn’t easily fix it. She’s like some sort of genius after al- wait, something’s different about you.” She stopped mid-rant, peering at Diana with a hand under her chin. After a beat, she gasps, and her eyes brightened in realization.

“Oh shit, did you finally decide to come to our side? Oh man, dude, I’m _so_ proud of you.” She makes a fist to cover her mouth, wiping crocodile tears with her other hand.

“Pardon? I’m not sure what you- ” Diana cocked a brow at Amanda’s sudden shift in mood. Her urgency to flee was replaced with an addling veneer of delight.

“Hey, hey, it’s cool, Diana. I get it, you’re still a baby gay and you’ve gots a long way to go. And for that, I’m officially taking you under my wing.” Amanda drapes her arm amicably around Diana’s shoulder, shaking her gently in camaraderie.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.” Diana started. Looking as though she wanted to vehemently protest but seeing Amanda act so friendly with her made her react otherwise. After all, the fiery girl only ever acts like this around literally everyone _besides_ Diana. It was a breath of fresh air to be finally treated like a _proper_ friend.

“Oh, don’t act like that. You’ve finally seen that the Gay Way is the Right Way! And I have to say, as your self-appointed mentor- I one hundred percent approve of your recent choices.” Amanda nods as she regarded her.

“Just what are you talking about? I’m not in any way different from how I was before!” Diana’s brows remained scrunched in bewilderment.

“Huh-ho! You get it! I like this ‘new’ you, Diana. Just imagine- me and you, mentor and student, The Butch Duo of Luna Nova. We’ll be the talk of the academy! I can just _smell_ all the girls I could-“

As Amanda ranted about her wishful adventures with fantastical women, Diana tuned her out. Largely because Amanda’s descriptions are getting too disgusting for her tastes. Bewilderment turned to total perplexity as each statement from Amanda would make her cringe or scrunch up her face even more. So yes, she wasn’t being rude when she tuned out such sordid details of what two girls can do in bed, not at all.

Although there was just one thing she had an issue with- she, in no certain way, identify as “”Butch””. Oh no, if she were anything at all, she’d say “Futch” is the term that wholly embodies her.

“Futch?” Diana looked up, her face now seemed to be regrettably stuck in a permanent scowl.

The girl’s sudden question interrupted Amanda in recounting various tips for safe sex between two women. As much as Diana needed to hear such golden words of advice, they would have to delay that lesson for another time. Her sexual identity was a matter that must be discussed as it is something of an utmost importance for the whole world to know just how and what exactly she labels herself.

“What? Futch? Like a femme and a butch meshed together? Futch. Huh.” Amanda repeated, trying to grasp the concept. And as expected of an established connoisseur in her field, Amanda took the concept in stride.

“Hmm, I guess you _are_ still a bit of a femme. But y’know, the ‘Butch and the Futch Duo’ doesn’t have the same ring to it.” She shook her head.

“R-right.” Diana found herself agreeing, as she’s at a loss of what to say.

“Anyway!” she clapped her hands “Femme, Butch, or Futch- these labels don’t really matter. We’re all still under the same Big Ol’ Lesbian category.” She concludes.

“Wh-what! I-I’m not! How did you even- I’m not a le- le- les-! I’mnotgay!” Diana squeaked out, appalled at the implication.

“Oh Diana, I get it now.” Amanda inhales and exhales deeply, “Babygurl- it’s okay to say ‘Lesbian’.”

“Goodness gracious, please stop.”

“Lesbian is not a bad word, Diana. Now repeat after me: Le- ”

Before Amanda could elucidate on the matter of Diana’s repressed nature, they heard something _bounding_ towards their direction.

They fell silent in order to try and decipher the ponderous weight lumbering and getting closer with each step, thundering louder and louder as the ground shook along.

“TARGET ACQUIRED” a deep robotic voice forewarned.

It all happened in a flash.

The robot, a humungous bulk of metal, ran towards them in a speed that’s atypical for its size.

In a state of utter confusion, Diana just stood frozen in place, gaping at the looming danger in front of her. Luckily for her, Amanda had shoved her away, “Watch out!”

She fell on her behind on the dry grass in a painful thud. When she opened her eyes from wincing, she saw Amanda running off, screaming nonsense at the giant robot, as it chased her to god knows where.

“Well, that just happened.” She muttered in disbelief, falling onto her back on the grass and looking up at the sky.

Perhaps a little rest was in order. What with the frankly befuddling turn of events that seem much too comical to actually play out in real life.

“For the first time, we are finally in agreement.” She stretched out her limbs, relishing the cool breeze that blew by.

She allowed herself a breather for a few minutes as she idly hummed an unnamed tune.

Mayhaps it was time to get up. Serene as it may be, languidly lounging about in an open field doesn’t particularly bode well for a woman of her standing.

“Hmm, it may be so.” She hummed, closing her eyes.

Diana felt an urgency that she needs to _absolutely_ get back up and go find Akko. The day is closing to its end, and after dinner, Akko would most likely pass out from the food coma she manages to give herself every nigh-

“You know,” she started, still lying down and basking in the warmth of the ground, “I’ve been thinking. About Akko and I, that is.” She placed her hands behind her head, cozying up, before continuing.

“Everyone seems to be so convinced that we’re…or that she’s, that is to say…” she huffs, not exactly finding the right word, “Well, that she’s special to me at least. Hannah, Barbara, Amanda, and well, even you. Whoever you are.” She added the last bit as an afterthought.

“And when I gave it a thought, I still don’t really understand. Because to me, she and I are dear friends.”

Perhaps Diana still needed time. Quite frankly, it’s a bit insulting as she’s been given the _whole_ afternoon to sort out her feelings. All the poetic revelations, the sensational imageries, and the most meaningful paragraphs to ever be constructed in the history of romantic literature, are brought to naught by the simplest, most senseless, most _ignorant_ -

“Oh hush, you. Let me finish. As I was saying, I’ve never really thought of it like that. Yes, I know, it’s a trite remark, but it’s true, nonetheless. That said, everyone was relentless. And when I say that, I meant _you_ are the most persistent of them all to convince me that there just might be something… different between the two of us.

So, I thought back to the times we usually spent together with our friends. Although I do find joy in spending time with everyone, I also tend to gravitate myself towards her, and by the end of the day, we’d be laughing among ourselves even if we’re with everyone else.”

“Most days, I try to make her smile, and mind you, that girl finds everything funny. But there’s this smile that you’d only get to see once in a while. The first time it happened was when I gave her a sunflower on her birthday. A simple gift, I know, but I just couldn’t think of anything else to give her. I remember being really nervous while handing it to her. When she took it, our fingers accidentally brushed, and she was hiding a shy smile, looking down at her shuffling feet and tucking her loose hair behind her ear. It was all too endearing.” She coughed, as her face reddened form the memory, “I don’t even know why I recalled that moment so vividly. And to think I always think back to that day before falling asleep.”

“From that moment on, I’d always try and find opportunities to make her smile like that again. Surprisingly, it was easy. Akko would turn timid with even the slightest touch of our hands. And even when she greets me with a hug- a hug that _she_ initiated, she’d look up at me shyly and grin at me. And I’ll be left in a fumbling mess, trapped in her warmth. And- and, ehem” she stopped ranting, a bit embarrassed at losing herself in the memory.

“What I’m trying to say, is that while I do enjoy my time with everyone else, be it Hannah, Barbara, and even Amanda of all people, I tend to be the happiest when I’m with Akko. And even if we’ve only started getting along for a few months, I find myself… paying closer attention to her than anyone else.

So yes, maybe I do think she’s someone special. And maybe you’re all right. Maybe I do like her.” She finished, crunching her stomach forward to sit back up.

Pride. Pride that a father might feel towards his daughter when she finally comes through. And Joy, oh how joyous and absolutely _momentous_ this occassio-

“Hey, I’m not done. I’m not sure if this is what ‘coming through’ actually is, as I’m not certain I’ve come to this ‘realization’ you so often speak of.” She shook her head, leaning back with her hands flat on the ground.

“I just want to clarify, that I’ve just recently given name to this… thing I’ve been feeling for Akko. And even I’m not so sure what it exactly is. It might just be something a bit beyond platonic, or it might be romantic after all, like you want it to be. My point is, I don’t know what it is- but what better way to find out than to give it a try, right?”

There is no ‘try’ only ‘do’ or ‘do not’

“For heaven’s- stop butting in for once and let me finish, will you?” Diana waited, but it seems like her message was clearly received.

“Thank you. Now, I’ll talk to Akko, alright? If she doesn’t feel the same- ”

Which she does.

“ _If_ she doesn’t feel the same,” Diana glared at the sky, the silent threat was well received, “I’m sure she’s not the kind of person who will hold it against me. And I’m confident we’ll still remain friends afterwards. Then we’ll all finally be able to move on, _like adults._ ”

The absurdity of this implication seem rather-

“To make things clear, I was talking about _you._ ”

Duly noted.

“All I ask is for you to leave me alone.” She finally stood up, seemingly finished with her less than reasonable demands, “Oh, and I want to do this _my way_ , understood? No controlling me anymore. Although I feel like your power has been waning since you haven’t forced me into doing anything since my conversation with Amanda.” She added, smugly _._

“I’m not being smug. I’m being contemplative. But if you’re acting like that, it just means I’m close to the truth.” She added, _smugly._

“Don’t worry, even after you’ve manhandled me in the beginning, I did promise to do my part, so trust that I’ll follow through. You’ll just have to make do with being the silent observer.”

Thus, begins the first step of Diana and Akko’s love story. After the long and arduous twists and turns that Diana had to go through, she found that the true enemy she had to face was none other than herself. Truly a formidable foe, but ultimately, she conquered herself by making _herself_ understand that only one thing could _conquer_ the highest of mountains, the lowest of valleys, and the widest of rivers: Love.

“So much for the ‘silent’ part.” She huffed. But her irritation was only an indication of her nervousness as now, it is only mere minu-

“Can I ask you to stop being so verbose about this affair? I’m trying to think of the best way to tell Akko how I feel.”

.

.

.

You go, girl.


	2. Akko

Akko had been trying to find Diana all afternoon.

For some reason, people had been telling her to go find the other girl.

First, it was Hannah and Barbara back at the kitchens, they even told her to ‘bring a rope’, whatever that means. Then, Amanda came running by with Conz at her tail. The small girl was inside a giant Mecha Stanbot made out of the smaller Stanbots, chasing Amanda who was screaming at the top of her lungs about how Diana was looking for her and she was that-a-way.

Also, she kept hearing the whispers in the halls of how Diana had been acting strangely but had still somehow become hotter, accompanied by squealing and gossiping much to Akko’s annoyance.

After pestering the cooks for a small bite of tonight’s dinner, she decided she’ll go see what Diana wanted with her.

And just as she was about to think of her options, Diana was suddenly right in front of her.

Well, not all that sudden, really. Because obviously she came from _somewhere._

“Diana! Hey! There you are!” Akko skipped up to her. She can’t help it, it’s just how she always was when she sees a friend.

Okay, maybe not _all_ the time, because that’d be weird. But she skips when she’s happy and her friends just gotta deal with it.

On another note, she _was_ kinda happy seeing Diana. She hasn’t seen her since lunch after all. Diana always locks herself in her room to study after that. And if anyone as much as bothers her, they’d get the stink eye.

That’s what Hannah, Barbara, and everyone else (i.e. Amanda) says at least. In Akko’s experience, Diana would only frown at her a little and ignore her for a couple of seconds. She would then roll around Diana’s bed to make her notice her or simply annoy her to hell until she’d huff and close her book and just deal with Akko’s ‘churlish disruption’.

The memory brings a smile to her as she then giddily took Diana’s hands in both of hers, hopping a bit as she did so. No one can really blame her if she’s jumpy when she’s happy, but that doesn’t stop her from getting a bit embarrassed at her visible excitement just from seeing Diana.

“Diana!” she called again, giggling at the girl’s startled face, “I’m glad I found you! A lot of people are telling me you’re looking for me.” She stepped forward, a bit closer, effectively making her look up at the slightly taller girl just to make eye contact.

“So? Why were you looking for me?” she caught a whiff of the familiar scent of Diana’s shampoo. It definitely smells good and something flowery. Makes her want to bury herself in Diana’s soft curls. Diana ‘allows’ her to do that sometimes, and she shamelessly indulges herself when she does.

“Uh- I’m not actually- I mean, that’s not what I told them. I told them to tell you _not_ to come find me for the next couple of hours. And to skip town, if possible.” Diana’s eyes were shifting from looking down at their hands and back up at Akko’s face, her expression in a slight frown.

“Why would you want me to skip town?” Akko cocked her head in question. She was a bit puzzled. As far as she remembered, they didn’t have any disagreements that warranted that- not since this morning at least.

“Oh, I- I- uhm, that is to say that I’m, uhm- ” she huffs heavily, “C-can you give me a minute to compose myself?” her gaze was still a bit shifty, and she was scuffling in place. It’s honestly the first time Akko’s seen her this nervous. It boggles her quite so at the cause of such uneasiness, especially from someone as disciplined as Diana.

Seeing Diana shed a bit of her stiff nature made Akko want to _do_ something.

And for Akko, doing something means _doing_ something. On a physical sense, that is.

She wrapped her arms around Diana’s shoulders, pulling the slightly taller girl down a bit, and burying her face in the crook of her neck.

“There, there, Diana. We can stay like this until you calm down if you like.” she stroked the back of Diana’s head gently, cooing as she did so.

“Wh-wh- Akko?!” she felt Diana taking a step back, effectively pulling her along.

Being her clumsy self, Akko almost stumbled forward but Diana placed her steady hands on her waist in time.

“You don’t want to, Diana?” Akko pulled away a little to look up at her friend with a sad pout. Although she feels her cheeks get a bit warm, she knows this sort of technique always works on Diana. She’s a big softie after all.

“God,” Diana mutters under her breath, placing a hand on her head before moving it back to Akko’s waist, “Of course I don’t mind hugging you, Akko. It’s just that…” she shifted her eyes around them once more, looking apprehensive as Akko felt the grip on her waist tighten.

Akko followed the girl’s gaze. At first, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. But when she looked closer, everyone who was passing by kept glancing back at them before going into the building.

It was almost dinner time after all. Most students hang out in the dining hall for few minutes before the food is served, so they were receiving a lot of furtive glances.

Akko puffed out her chest and extricated herself from their embrace, “Alrighty then. Let’s go, Diana.”

“Huh? Where?” Diana looked back up at her from their entwined hands.

“Somewhere more private.” Akko gave her a winning smile and dragged her towards their destination.

 

* * *

 

 They were sitting by the ledge.

Akko swinging her feet comfortably, leaning back with her hands flat on the ground. She was humming Chariot’s theme as she waited patiently for Diana to ‘compose’ herself.

At first, Diana was unwilling at the idea of hanging by the ledge where the witches of Luna Nova usually take off with their broom. She says its against the school rules as it’s incredibly dangerous, especially when neither of them have their brooms on hand. When Akko tried appeasing her by saying she’s here all the time without her broom, Diana almost blew a gasket about safety and protocols. So, Akko did the most logical thing to make the girl stop worrying- she pulled her into another hug, rubbing her back, and cooing all sorts of soothing words.

Diana stuttered and fumbled with her arms, until she calmed down and relented. Finally sitting with Akko by the ledge. Akko just gave her the hugest grin at getting her way.

Diana let out a huge sigh, making Akko turn her head to the side to look at the girl.

“Akko, I’m sorry about my outburst. I’m just not myself today. I’ve been…stressed all afternoon, to say the least.” Diana turned her head to Akko, but her eyes remained downcast.

“It’s alright, Diana. You don’t have to apologize, we all have those days.” Akko assured, taking Diana’s warm hand into her own, stroking her thumb on the soft skin.

They stay like that for a bit. Smiling goofily at each other. Well, at least Akko feels like she has this silly grin on because Diana’s finally looking at her with a tender smile playing at her lips. It’s one of her favorite smiles. Usually, it means she’d done something right.

_50 points to Miss Kagari for being a smooth operator,_ she thought smugly.

“So, have you-” she started, scooching a little closer to Diana when the gust of wind that blew by muted her words, “have you calmed down now?”

Diana nodded, a ghost of a smile hovered on her lips as she spoke, “Yes, thank you. Although I’m still quite nervous.” She admitted, shaking her head a little and chuckling at herself.

“Why would you be nervous? It’s just you and me up here.” Akko pointed out, swinging her feet much more vigorously than before.

She can’t help it. If someone as levelheaded as Diana is nervous, it just means that something has gone wrong.

“Well, I have something important to tell you.”

When Akko remained silent, Diana huffed and pulled her hand from Akko’s grasp. Akko frowned a bit at that, wanting to take it back into her own. But she decided against it when she realized Diana might want some space and she should be paying attention to what the other girl was going to say anyway.

“Well, it’s about- it’s just that- I mean, It’s- Oh god, this is hard.” Diana faltered, her cheeks getting redder after every word.

Akko found it all too adorable. If she could only whip out her smartphone and take a video of the girl. It’s a rare opportunity after all, usually it was Akko who was a fumbling mess.

“Sweet Jennifer, shut up.” Diana gritted, unexpectedly.

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Akko was taken aback, scrunching her brows in mild affront.

“Oh god, no, I didn’t mean that! Akko, it wasn’t- I mean, I wasn’t talking to- I wasn’t talking about you, Akko.” Diana covered Akko’s hand with both of hers in panic. She could feel how Diana’s palms had turned clammy, presumably from nervousness, and her eyes were squinted in a slight wince.

“That wasn’t what I wanted to tell you, please believe me.” She repeated earnestly.

Diana looked at her so solemnly, gripping at her hands tightly as if bracing for the worst. Akko couldn’t help but melt under that pressure. She’s a big softie too after all, especially when it comes to Diana.

“Okay okay, I believe you, Diana. C’mere.” She pulled the girl into her arms, cradling Diana’s head against the crook of her neck.

When she felt Diana return the embrace, she began stroking her long curls, repeating soft assurances into her ear.

“It’s alright Diana.” She spoke gently, her lips touching the edges the girl’s ear, “You know, it’s just us up here, and nobody else.” She continued, intimately threading her fingers between the soft tresses of Diana’s hair.

“It’s only us- only me. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” She closed her eyes instinctually, savoring the heat between them, the tip of her nose brushing softly at the girl’s cheek. But before she could sink any deeper, she snapped back right to her senses.

Diana’s in trouble now, she can pine after the girl later.

“Yes, I know. It’s just- well, I’m… It’s just sort of embarrassing for me. I might have agonized over this all afternoon, and now I feel helpless.” Akko felt Diana droop in her arms, hanging her head on her shoulder.

“What? There’s nothing you need to feel embarrassed about. Heck, I’ve been humiliated most of my days here at Luna Nova that I’ve become impervious to anything embarrassing now. So, I’m not really one to judge.” Akko joked, feeling the muted rumble of Diana’s quiet laugh against her chest.

She felt Diana glide her hands around the small of her waist, curling herself forward, and letting herself finally relax into their embrace. She felt Diana bury her nose into her loose brown hair, soft warm lips tickling at the nape of her neck. When Akko felt Diana inhale deeply, she feared that she might just be on the verge of exploding.

Akko willed herself not to tense in Diana’s arms so as to not send a message that would no doubt be easily misconstrued. Even as her heart began hammering against her chest, she doesn’t stop combing her fingers through Diana’s hair. Even after every miniscule movement makes her face feel warmer, she refused to let go of their embrace. She stands her ground, committed at making Diana feel better.

Her best friend needs a hug, she can feel uncomfortable later all she wants.

“You know, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” She murmured softly.

“No, no, I do want to. I just couldn’t find the right words to tell you.” Diana lifted her head from Akko’s shoulder to face her properly.

“Okay, you can take your time, you know. There’s really no rush, is there?” Akko beamed; their embrace loosened when Diana pulled back, but not quite completely letting go of each other.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you, Akko.” Diana brushed a stray strand of hair from Akko’s cheek, smoothly tucking it behind her ear, “And again, I apologize. I’ve had a number of social missteps since I left my room this afternoon.” her fingers remained hovering over Akko’s jaw.

“Mou! I already told you, you don’t have to say sorry for that!” Akko pouted, lightly burrowing her forehead against Diana’s shoulder in mild frustration, making the girl laugh and apologize even more.

They giggled in each other’s arms. Akko sinking lower against Diana’s chest, nestling her head just under her chin.

She distractedly played with the collar of Diana’s shirt before catching herself as they were relishing in their comfortable silence for a while.

“Soooo, what do you want to do? Go back oooor…?” she started, breaking their trance.

“No, I want to tell you. But before that, I need to tell you something else. I want to be completely honest with you.”

Akko nodded in understanding. She’s curious- really curious, in fact, about what Diana has to say. Especially if it’s about what she thinks it is, at least.

She’s not stupid, a bit dense maybe, but not stupid.

The tender touches, the anxious way Diana had been handling herself since they’d seen each other, heck, even the way Diana looks at her- It’s all so painfully obvious.

But of course, Akko doesn’t want to force anything- especially when Diana’s still not ready.

She could wait.  

“Okay, but just in case you forgot, I’m not pressuring you into telling me anything you don’t want to, alright? We can talk anytime you want. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” She tried lightly, making Diana ease up a bit, chuckling as she did.  

“Alright, here goes.” Diana started, and Akko waited with bated breath, “Ever since earlier this afternoon, there’s this voi- and there it is again.” Diana rolled her eyes, cutting herself off and groaning in frustration.

“What is it? Again?”

“It’s something hard to believe. You can say it’s incredible in its own ridiculous way.” Diana looked away, her shoulders tensed.

At hearing this, Akko began doubting herself.

So, maybe this wasn’t about Diana confessing to her. Big whoop. Well, there’s always a next time.

“Try me.” She smiled reassuringly. Already moving past her mistaken assumption.

When Diana remained silent. Akko waited. So as the girl was breathing in and out to prepare herself, Akko helped in calming her by playing with the soft hairs at the back of her neck. Scraping it lightly with her nails until she felt goosebumps forming on the surface of her skin. She felt Diana shudder, but she didn’t stop. Evidently, this proved to have worked as time was all what Diana needed before she finally mustered to speak.

“A voice. There’s this voice I keep hearing. At first it was controlling me, making me move against my will. Then it started narrating my every step in the most infuriating way possible. Then it started humiliating me in front of everyone I’ve had a chance to try and ask for help! Even Amanda! Now that girl has a misunderstanding about me in her head! And I’m sure any explanation I’ll say to her won’t be recognized at all. What’s more, it wouldn’t stop with its incessant narrative about you and your- ” she stopped herself before she could go on any further, clamping a hand to her mouth.

Her cheeks are now flushed red, and Akko could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She lifted a hand to wipe them off as Diana closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Silence fell between them. Akko processing this newfound information from her friend’s furious rant, and Diana regaining her bearings.

Just before it became too uncomfortable, Akko finally spoke.

“A voice, huh? Well, why is it trying to control you, though?” she cocked her head in question. Picking out the most important parts of what Diana just said.

“What? You believe me?” her tone was incredulous, like even she herself wouldn’t believe her.  

“Of course, I do. You’re not the type to joke about this kind of thing, Diana.” She ran a warm hand over Diana’s arm in assurance.

“Thank you, Akko. For believing me. You don’t understand how much of a relief it is to hear you say that.” Diana cupped Akko’s face with her hand, leaning her forehead against hers and breathing a sigh, before pulling away and continuing her explanation.

“I’ve been trying to tell everyone all day. Well, I only came by Hannah, Barbara, and Amanda. But still, it seems like every time I try to bring it up, we get interrupted. _Very_ conveniently.” As she spoke, her eyes grew bigger, as if in realization. She suddenly whipped her head up at the sky, her tone accusing, “Of course! it was because of you! Who else would-“

“Wait, are you…talking to the voice?”

“Um, well it’s talking _at_ me most of the time. It never refers to itself in the first person. It must be because it fancies itself as a _washed-up narrator_. That’s right, I’ve had enough, I’ll be rude whenever I want!” Diana points a finger at the sky, glaring daggers at it. Which is comical in a way, because Akko doesn’t really see nor hear anyone else.

“Oookay, well, what does it sound like? Anyone you know?”

Diana looked back at her, she looked thoughtful for a second.

“No, now that I’ve given it a thought, it doesn’t sound like anyone I’ve ever met. It has a deep male voice, you know, like every other generic narrator in movies. Indie movies, more like- YES! You’re generic- _basic_ , even. Stop yapping about it.”

This is the first time Akko’s seen Diana this…disgruntled. It’s kinda funny, really.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Why don’t we-“

“Ugh, there it goes again. Well, too bad! You lost your power! You can’t tell me what to do!”

“What’s it saying?” Akko was curious- what could it possibly say to make someone as calm and collected like Diana lash out like this.

“It’s reprimanding me for telling you about it. What! How dare you bring up my mother again! Have you learned _nothing?!_ No! I won’t have you as a surrogate! She’s irreplaceable and she’s _dead_! Have some respect!”

A weighed silence enveloped them, well, mostly Akko- as she’s become conflicted at what exactly she should be feeling about this. But as much as she’s in doubt whether to feel horrified at the subject of Diana’s deceased mother, or angry at the ‘voice’ for ever bringing up such a painful memory- She still can’t deny that she’s amused at their antics. However one-sided it may seem to her.

She couldn’t help herself as she burst out in laughter.

“A-akko? I- no, please, it’s not what you think! I’m not going crazy! This voice, it’s really there! Believe me I- !”

“Oh, I believe you, Diana! Don’t worry. It’s just so funny how you speak to it. I’ve never seen you this angry before, not even at _me!_ Seeing this side of you just tickled my funny bone!”

Akko giggled some more. Her hair spilling from behind her ear, so she daintily tucked it back and looked up at Diana under her lashes. Her voice began lilting from laughing too long and not a second after, Diana was influenced by the contagious laughter.

“Ugh, why do you have to ruin everything.” Diana groaned after their laughter had subsided, slumping her forehead onto Akko’s shoulder with a soft thump.

“What? Why?” Akko asked, involuntarily sliding her fingers through Diana’s hair once more.

“Nothing. It just wanted to join in on the fun, and it’s taking credit for it too. Frustrating.” Diana grunted, feeling the girl’s warm breath down her neck.

She stills her heart when Diana grasped at Akko’s waist, moving her warm hands upwards sluggishly, and tracing her thumb subtly against her rib.  Her breath hitched at her throat when the girl didn’t stop her ministrations even when Akko tried to will herself from shivering at the soft touch.

Akko forced herself to return to her functioning headspace, straining herself to ignore the blissful sensation of being nestled so securely in Diana’s arms.

Just then, a spark of thought came to her.

“Oh, I have an idea! Do you really want to get rid of it?”

“More than anything.” Diana pulled away from her shoulder to look at her, tone tinged with a hint of desperation. Then her face scrunched up in irritation, “Shut up, stop putting words into my… head. I’ve _never_ endeared to you.”

“Sooo, let’s go to the library!” Akko pulled away, sliding her hands down Diana’s arms, before holding onto the girl’s hands with her own.

“What?” Perhaps that was the last thing anyone would ever expect to hear from Akko, so she wasn’t too offended at Diana’s disbelief.

“Your favorite subject! Research! Let’s look for something about this in the library! I’m sure that huge building has a book that covers this sort of magic somehow.” She moved to stand up, ready to dust off the dirt at the back of her skirt.

“Wait-” She felt resistance by her arm as Diana pulled her back down.

“Whoa- !” Akko yelped in alarm, as she suddenly loses her balance. She felt the ground suddenly disappear from under her feet and her breath snagged at her throat, gasping in shock.

But before she could fall to her death, Diana had caught her and pulled her back up with a bout of unusual strength. Akko later thought that it might be because of the adrenaline rush, but right now, all her brain can think about was how she almost crossed over to the other side at a ripe age of 17.

“Shi- Akko! Are you alright?” Diana had her arms wound around Akko’s shoulders, squeezing at them tightly as if she’d just been given the biggest scare of her life.

“Like a heart-attack.” She wheezed in reply.

“Wh-what?”

“I mean, c-can we move a bit further away from the edge? I never noticed how hi- _high_ we are from the ground. My life _literally_ just flashed before my eyes.” Akko was still shaken up, so it was up to Diana to guide her further back.

Scooching back until her feet was nowhere near the ledge, Akko suddenly felt herself bumping into something soft. When she looked back, Diana was directly behind her, her legs on either side of Akko.

She had her arms opened invitingly.

“Come lean against me.” And Akko tried not to look too eager to do so as she leaned back against Diana’s chest. Her head rested snugly underneath the girl’s chin, cuddling up between her thighs.

“Thanks, I think this helps a little.” She sighed closing her eyes, her quick heartbeat slowly settling itself.

“No, it’s my fault for carelessly pulling you at such a precarious- ”

“Diana,” Akko stopped her, reaching at her sides as she blindly grasped for the girl’s hands. She felt them quivering under her touch as she gently guides them closer, effectively wounding Diana’s arms around her stomach, “It’s fine. I’m alright. Nothing bad happened, okay? No use beating yourself up about it.” She snuggled back closer. Diana can more than make it up to her with cuddles anyway.

“Okay, you’re right. Although I’m still sorry.” She said, unrelenting. Twirling her own fingers with Akko’s distractedly.

“You’re forgiven.” Akko huffs, knowing if she doesn’t acknowledge it, they won’t go anywhere.

As Akko waited for Diana to speak, she realized after a few minutes of silence that the other girl had been consumed by playing with her hands. So Akko shifted a bit to look up at Diana questioningly.

“Diana?”

At being found out, Diana floundered and moved to let go of Akko’s hands. But Akko held them in place and began playing with Diana’s hands instead.

She felt them tense, before completely yielding against her touch. Fingers curling warmly as Akko fumbled with each one, mindful of paying equal attention to each digit.

“A-Akko I- well, there’s a reason I asked to speak to you.”

“Yeah, you said you had something important to tell me.” She traced the deep line on Diana’s palm with her thumb, until it reached down at her wrist where she rubbed around small circles. Diana’s hand is just so soft, she’s almost sure the girl exfoliates every night.

“Y-yes. The thing is, I’ve sort of… bound myself to _it_ to tell you something.” Diana held her hand into her own in a gentle grasp, effectively stopping Akko from twiddling with Diana’s fingers anymore.

“Bound yourself? Like, magically?” so Diana _is_ in trouble. Maybe the voice had cursed her.

“No, I meant, I made a-” she coughed and looked away, “-promise.”

“You made a _promise_ to the voice.” She repeated evenly.

“Yes. Don’t look at me like that- it was hassling me! And although it had been nothing but a source of my endless vexation, I did consider what it had to say. And well, I found that perhaps its words had a bit of truth in them.”

“So, it’s right?”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

“Why? I don’t really understand, Diana. From what I’ve seen, you’ve only just been arguing with it.”

“Well, being right about one thing doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it now, do I? And, well, it’s tied to the reason why everyone’s telling you to come find me.”

At hearing this, Akko shifted a bit to look at Diana properly.

“What’s it right about, then?” she cocked her head, scrunching her brows in mild curiosity.

“Well- I’ll tell you now, yes. Right now. With you in my arms. And you’re so close, and I’m heating up- and I’m probably blushing like a baby, and you can probably feel my heart raci- ” she floundered, waving her hands in a spurt of panic.

“Diana, calm down. It’s okay.” Akko pulled one of Diana’s hands and placed her open palm against her sternum, “See? My heart’s beating fast too.”

There’s a pause, as once again, Diana tries to regain her bearings.

She feels Diana press her hand firmly against her chest, as if it was a source of comfort. She felt the taller girl arch forward on her back, her head now resting on Akko’s shoulder. At this range, Akko could now feel Diana’s heartbeat- it was a bit fast, but it’s becoming steadier by the second. She felt Diana’s hot breath by her ear when she spoke.

“Atsuko, you’re a star.” She said, breathless and revered.

Akko was a bit taken aback. The aggressive intimacy was taking over her senses, and Diana’s warmth had completely engulfed her in mere seconds. By now, Akko knows that her cheeks had become flushed from hearing Diana say her name like that. Like a gentle caress, flowing unselfconsciously with an ease of familiarity. Like it was something she could get used to. It was the first time Diana had called her by her name like that, but it almost felt like coming home.

When she bit down at her lower lip, she realized that her lips had formed into a wide smile.

She felt her heart hammering against her chest which Diana still has her hand against. Unwittingly, she lifted Diana’s other hand and brushed her lips softly against her knuckles. She could still feel the touch lingering against her lips when she realized what she’d just done.

“A-Akko? Did- did you just-” Akko remained silent, for once, the embarrassment of her actions had caught up to her.

Before Akko could muster an excuse, Diana began grumbling something inaudible under her breath, “…Fine” was the only thing Akko could make out.

At Akko’s inquisitive gaze, the girl started.

“Akko, I…no- you, _you_ drive me insane, Atsuko. You’re the bravest, the most phenomenal and the most captivating person I’ve ever met. And I know that in my lifetime, I won’t come across anyone as amazing as you. All I’m saying is, I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you.”

After Diana’s confession, Akko’s was all but stunned to silence- gaping her mouth like a fish.

_Oh_.

Oh, because she was right. And Akko couldn’t believe herself. She was rarely right after all. And in a way, it was so gratifying to be finally right about something- and of all things to be right about, she’s so _happy_ to be right about this.

When Diana shifted uncomfortably under the girl’s stare, Akko just couldn’t help it anymore.

She burst into laughter, clutching at her stomach as she did. She’s laughing because the weight hanging on her chest had finally broken free. And nothing remains but relief. Relief at finally having her feelings reciprocated, relief at finally knowing what Diana truly feels about her, and relief at finally foregoing sleepless nights where she worries about whether or not the other girl even has a morsel of affection towards her.

When she saw Diana frowning at the corner of her eye, she knows she needs to apologize before the girl would storm off with a misunderstanding stewing in her head, but her laughter still hadn’t subsided one bit. Instead, she pulled at Diana’s collar, and buried her tear stained face against the girl’s neck, still giggling in sheer delight.

Diana looked affronted, her brows forming a noticeable crinkle as she tried to extricate herself from Akko’s grasp in shame.

“No! wait! I’m not laughing at you! It’s just- I can’t help it, alright! Hear me out, Diana. Don’t go, please” she pouted, hoping that the girl could make out the sincerity in her voice.

Diana looked like she was about to refuse and leave, but her puppy dog eyes worked its wonders. Diana stayed, although she put some distance between them when she moved to sit back down. Akko was having none of that, pushing backwards and settling herself between Diana’s thighs.

“So, was that really all you, or did the voice tell you to say that?” she started when she felt Diana’s anger dissipating.

“Of course it was all-“ she huffed in the middle of her denial, but found it pointless to put up airs in front of Akko, “How did you know?”

“Hmm, it just doesn’t sound like something you’d say? I don’t know.” She turned her body, shifting with her legs to the side- moving it over Diana’s right leg- and nestling the side of her head on Diana’s shoulder. “But on any normal day, I’d think you caught the flu or something if you suddenly spout such cheesy declarations of love.” She looked up at the girl with a small, teasing smirk.

Diana just grumbled, her face flushing considerably as she looked the other away in embarrassment.

Akko knows she was being a bit cruel. She knows she could just up and kiss the girl and be over with this quickly. But where’s the fun in hastily wrapping everything up when she could savor it and mess around with Diana a bit more? In retrospect, Diana was partially to blame here with how cute she’s acting under Akko’s teasing gaze. Or maybe Akko just wants to see Diana swelter in her awkwardness because at long last, the tables have finally been turned. And Akko gets to sit back and watch Diana fumble over her feelings for the moment.

_And because she was right._

This _was_ about Diana confessing to her. Although the whole thing felt like riding on a rollercoaster- what with its sudden ups and downs- she knows she still wouldn’t have it any other way. Because from the beginning, Diana approached this with a vulnerability that just wholly uncovers her sincere affection for Akko. When Akko offered her comfort, Diana had readily accepted, whole heartedly trusting her even as she’s in a state of uncertainty. And although her words were unclear, or at times, not entirely _hers_ \- the way she tried so hard to express herself were enough for Akko to understand them clearly.

It’s all Diana. And Akko’s heart was pounding at her chest at the excitement of the forthcoming development. But still, she needed Diana to understand something too.

“You don’t really need to use fancy words with me, Diana. Just be honest and tell me how you really feel. That’s enough for me.”

Diana remained silent, as if trying to process Akko’s words. Akko let her. Instead, amusing herself with playing with Diana’s collar once more. _Huh, that’s odd- the top buttons are undone._ She ran her fingers over the exposed pale skin before Diana suddenly stopped her in her examination- grabbing at Akko’s hand in her own.

“Atsuko,” Diana lifted her chin with a finger and turned her sharp eyes down at her, “I like you very much.” She laced their fingers together, caressing the inside of her palm with her thumb, a small smile ghosting her pretty lips.

The words were patently simple, but be that as it may, it left no trace of doubt to misinterpret Diana’s words.

And though it was no secret that Akko loves theatrical displays of grandeur, one just can’t deny that there is evident beauty in simplicity.

Diana likes her. And that’s the bulk of it.

Though her heart did melt at such a natural confession from the girl, she also can’t help but feel the calmness washing over her at hearing Diana finally say those words. Now this- this was something Akko could get behind.

“I like you too, Diana.” Akko returned softly, blatantly staring at Diana’s lips. But still practicing a bit of restraint from just jumping at the girl so as to not frighten her away.

“So, when you say ‘like’, do you mean that as a friend or as a-“

Akko groaned, hiding her face into Diana’s shoulder in frustration.

“Mou!” she lifted a hand to cup at Diana’s jaw, “You know, Sucy calls me an idiot all the time. But what she doesn’t know, is that _you_ can sometimes be such an idiot too, Diana!” she grazed her fingers lightly down the girl’s throat, before halting at the opened collar.

“What do you mean by tha- AT!” Diana yelped as Akko pulled her down by the collar to have them look straight into each other’s eyes. To hell with restraint, Diana was looking at her so dumbly that all Akko wants is to kiss her silly until she forgets her own name. Or better yet- just make her forget about everything else that all she’ll end up remembering will be Akko’s name.

Because consequences be damned, if Diana insists on dragging on with this, she’s sure as hell not bringing Akko along with her.

“It means I want to kiss your stupid face.”

Akko didn’t know what came over her, but she felt the urgency to just press forward and crash their lips together. Maybe to stop Diana from second guessing herself any longer, or maybe she thought it was the best way to finally make the girl understand, or maybe she’s just eager because, _god_ , she waited for this for so long.

She had known about her feelings for the girl _months_ ago. But when she’d tried making it obvious to Diana by hugging her longer than she does everyone else, or holding her hand every chance she gets, the girl had shown no reaction at all. She just lets Akko do her thing, and her face remains impassive. Akko didn’t let her disappointment show too much and just continued acting like usual.

But recently, it seems like there’s been small cracks in her armor. It felt like Diana became more conscious of her hugs and small touches, and this time, Akko tried not to show her excitement too much when she sees Diana getting flustered for every little thing she attempts.

Thinking back, she doesn’t mind so much now that she has the girl flush warmly against her, kissing her so carefully even after Akko had been adamant that she wants this. Even when she tilted her head to make the kiss deeper, Diana still seems to insist on keeping up with her slow and languid ministrations, taking pleasure in Akko’s small touches and her own unhurried affection.

“Wow.” Diana pulled away, but their faces remained close with the tips of their noses brushing against each other.

“Yeah.” She nuzzled their noses, making them both burst into giggles.

“Huh, do you hear that?” Diana said suddenly, scrunching her brows.

“What do you- oh, you mean, the voice? No, I don’t really hear it.”

Diana’s lips pulled into a wide grin, “ _Exactly._ It’s gone.”

“Really? That’s grea- !”

“No wait, it’s back. We celebrated too soon” she huffs, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

Akko giggled into her hand, “What’s it saying?”

“It’s…” she opens her eyes, and the grin is back on her lips, “telling me to kiss you again.”

“Hmm, I think it has the right idea.”

There was no hurry this time.

This time, Diana takes the lead, tracing her finger across Akko’s temple down to her cheek, and brushing at her ear softly before finally dipping them into her hair. Akko almost impulsively presses forward once more, but Diana was unyielding. Her hands securing Akko in place as she sifted her fingers through her hair unthinkingly. When she saw Diana finally, _finally,_ leaning forward, she closes her eyes in anticipation. Feeling Diana’s warm breath against her lips, a finger grazing at the swell of her lower lip.

Perhaps it was the moment before Diana decided to press their lips together- she didn’t know because she had her eyes closed- but her patience snapped as she began gracelessly clambering up onto Diana’s lap, her knees supporting half of her weight on either side of Diana’s hips. She shot down a glare at the girl underneath her for making her wait too long, before leaning forward into another kiss.

Just a moment after their lips touched, she felt Diana’s warm hands moving up against her legs, stopping just at the edges of her skirt. When Akko sucked Diana’s lips into her mouth, she felt Diana’s wandering hands running up the side of her back. She began tracing her fingers up Diana’s neck, moving to the edges of her ear and finally threading her fingers through Diana’s curls and clasping at them with a soft tug, eliciting a delicious groan from the girl’s throat.

Akko got swept up in the moment, making an embarrassing noise that she didn’t think she was capable of. Diana’s hand was pressing firmly at her lower back, before loosening a bit and roving her nails lightly on her spine, startling her and making her break their kiss with a resounding pop.

“So you’re ticklish there, huh?” Diana looks up at her with a coy grin, her furious blush a symptom of her growing shame.

“Shut up.” She smacked at the girl’s shoulder, only effectively making Diana’s smile wider.

Diana leaned forward and gave her lips a brief kiss. “I don’t think I can get enough of you, Akko.” She said, before pulling Akko against her and kissing her soundly once more. “Every time I pull away, I just want to kiss you all over again.” She gave her another soft kiss, longer this time, but shallower than the last. Only pressing forward and relishing in Akko’s warmth. When she pulled away, Akko was intoxicated, dragging her breath along with her.

They stared at each other for a while, taking in the other’s features, and Akko could see just how smitten she was, how visibly disheveled her hair has become, and just how Diana’s eyes are so strikingly blue.

Their moment was disrupted when Diana suddenly tilted her head and looked up, contemplative.

“Huh,”

“What is it?” Akko asked, dragging her hand back up Diana’s neck and grabbing a fistful of her hair, gently tugging it down to make her look back at her. She was a bit surprised when she found herself doing it so carelessly. Who knew she could feel so bereft just from having Diana’s gaze pull away from her.

“I may have a hypothesis.” She looked back down at her, blue eyes lighting with an idea.

“About what?” Akko began to pull away trying not to show her disappointment. Diana sounded serious, and if it’s something important, they should at least talk at a reasonable distance.

“Hmm, wait, I’ll need confirmation first.” Diana then lifted her legs up, smoothly making Akko bounce back against her.

Akko yelped in surprise and was about to glare at the girl before Diana had engulfed her in another encompassing kiss.

She had her arms wound around Akko’s waist, pressing their bodies together as close as she can. Akko whimpered at Diana’s tenacity, hands bracing herself onto the girl’s shoulders as she gets kissed so stupidly.

When they pulled away this time, Diana grazed her teeth at Akko’s bottom lip before releasing her lips entirely.

“What a discovery, it shuts up when we start kissing.” She says with a hint of reverence, her eyes noticeably muddled, and her breath ragged. It was all so immensely attractive for Akko’s small heart to take.

“Then don’t stop kissing me.”

 

* * *

 

**BONUS 1:**

“Huh”

“What is it?”

“It’s grumbling about how you haven’t taken notice of my wardrobe change at all. It had thought that my ‘transformation’ would have at least sped up ‘the process’.”

“Transformation? What? There’s nothing- oh! Now, I see! Did you lose your ribbon or something?”

“Heh, yes. Something like that.”

“Well, that does look good on you. You look more relaxed and less of a ‘strict honor student’. So _that’s_ why those girls were gossiping about you!”

“Gossiping? Wait, you seriously haven’t noticed at all?”

“No? Is that bad? I just don’t pay much attention to appearance. My friends back home always give me a hard time about it though.”

“No, it’s not bad. I’d say it’s a bit of a relief that you don’t just like me for how I look. Compliments are rarely a bad thing, but it gets tiring when people always make remarks about my appearance.”

“Well, yeah. I like you _because_ it’s you, Diana. Well, I mean, I didn’t like you at first- well, we didn’t like each other bu-“

“I understand, Atsuko.”

“Whew- good, now I don’t have to blabber and embarrass myself to death anymore.”

“That’s- ugh, good god, just stop.”

“What now?”

“It’s droning on and on about love again. If I didn’t know better, I’d think it’s reading off from the most tasteless romantic novel it has on hand.”

“You know, maybe you should get that checked out.”

“What?”

“The voice in your head?”

“So now you don’t believe me?”

“No, no! Of course, I believe you! It’s just that, whenever something strange happens to me, it’s mostly because of something I ate, and _always_ because of Sucy. I’m just thinking maybe Sucy pulled a prank on _you_ this time. ‘Fresh test subject’ as she would say.”

“Hmm, maybe so. But I highly doubt Sucy would have a hand in this.”

“Why? She’s like, at the top of my suspect list every time, you know.”

“And Amanda was mine. But Sucy’s pranks goes something like growing a tree on someone’s head, or making them ingest poison, so no, I don’t think it’s the type of prank she’d pull.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. But it just crosses out the two of them! Now, we have the whole of Luna Nova as suspects!”

“Not remotely, dear. The voice seemed to know you quite well. Disturbingly so. I think it’s someone we both know.”

“So, it’s one of our friends?”

“It’s probable.”

“Well, that’s fine then.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! They didn’t actually mean any harm, did they? And we got together as a bonus, too!”

“It’s not so much as a bonus as it’s pretty much their main goal to get us together.”

“Well, I’m just saying, I got a girlfriend out of all this!”

“Girlfriend, huh?”

“I mean, aren’t we? We already saved the world together, got ourselves into life threatening situations, and we made out until we missed the curfew for dinner!”

“Oh, Akko. I’d be glad to be your girlfriend.”

-INSERT MAKE OUT SESH-

 

* * *

 

**BONUS 2:**

“Soooo, you’re together now?”

“Yes, Amanda, how many times do we have to-“

“Shush, Diana, I’m the one who’s asking the questions here. Now, where did we- ah right, so Akko, you call her- Miss Tall, Blonde, and British here- as your girlfriend now?”

“Definitely.”

“And Diana, you call Akko here as yours, right? Just to be clear with everyone here.”

“Why doesn’t she get a nickna-“

“Hey, I’m the one askin’ ‘ere.”

“Ugh- yes. Are we done yet?”

“And when did you two get together, exactly?”

“Yesterday.”

“Yesterday?”

“Yep!”

“DamMIT! You could’ve waited until next month, you know?”

“What?”

“Hey, can you pull up the dates? I wanna see who’s won.”

“Dates? Who has won?”

“Uh, we kind of had a betting pool going on.”

“A betti- You people bet on whether or not Akko and I would get together?! That’s absolutely ridiculous!”

“Well, not so much as whether or not you _will_ get together, but _when_ you’ll get together. Barbara and I, unfortunately had a lot of faith in you and had bet that you’d get together _months_ ago.”

“Unfortunately.”

“What! I still can’t belie-!”

“So? Who won? I wanna see the dates too!”

“Akko?! Not you too?”

“Well, I just wanna see who won. And maybe share the winnings with me, because I’m strapped for cash right now.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Aww”

“Besides, you got a rich girlfriend now. You can just ask her to be your Sugar Momma.”

“No. I will not allow the Cavendish name to be debased by such a scandalous appellation.”

“But Diaanaaa! It’s for the greater good!”

“Holy shi- Lotte won! She got the exact date right! What the hell.”

“I won! Yes! Pay up!”

“Now don’t get too excited now, we’re all devastated here.”

“And to think that she was the one who’s so against all this in the first place.”

“Yeah! She was all like: ‘Guys! we shouldn’t bet on love! It’s what created all of these wonderful things, like butterflies and rainbows and my big shiny arse!’”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Not verbatim, but that’s exactly what it sounded like.”

“Akko, you couldn’t have waited another week. I had a truth potion stashed up in my drawer just for the occasion after all.”

“Whaaat? You’re still not gonna use it on me now, are you?”

“I don’t know, I’ll need to find the most amusing time to use it on you. So, we’ll see.”

“Here, the whole amount from the pot. God, it pains me to just give up all this money. To _Lotte_ of all people.”

“ _Gambling_ , is illegal in the school premis-“

“Oh, lay off, Diana.”

“Here Diana, have a brownie.”

“Ugh, fine. I’ll let this slide this _one_ tim- Oh my, these brownies are delicious.”

“Jaz, isn’t this the-“

“The awesome uber normal double chocolate brownies like I told Diana yesterday? Yup! It is! HahahAHAHA!”

“Oookay, that’s not weird at all.”

“Oh, these are _good.”_

“So, Lotte, are you gonna split those winnings with me? Maybe 50-50?”

“I’m sorry Akko, I need the full amount myself. With this, I can finally afford the life-size replica of Edgar!”

“OMG! You’re going to buy _that_? OMG OMG! Which one?! Show me!”

“Oh, no. I’m throwing that thing out the first instance it reaches our room. It’s already a handful as it is with one life-sized idiot in our dorm.”

“Hey! I’m not an idiot!”

“Akko, you’re not an idiot.”

“Really, Diana?”

“Of course.  Because you’re _my_ adorable idiot.”

“Oh, Diana. That’s so- umph! Mmh!”

“Oh shit, they’re really going at it there.”

“Ew, I see tongue.”

“How many brownies has she had?”

“Uh, all of them?”

“Hey! Hey! Break it up! We’re in _public_ for Chrissakes.”

“Should we just leave?”

“Yeah, let’s just go. This has dragged on long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t catch on: Ch2 is in Akko’s POV and I wrote it in such a way that exudes her ‘character’. So nope, that’s not The Narrator narrating it, that’s all Akko. Diana was the only one who could hear the narrator after all. I just hope that I’ve properly executed that in writing.
> 
> Anyway, if you like this and also like Chariox, check out part 2 Croix's Parable.
> 
> On another note, this fic was inspired from me playing Stanley’s Parable. So if you sorta like this fic, go check it out cuz this piece of trash is nothing compared to the genius that is Stanley’s Parable. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
